


Angels to Watch Over You: Brigadier

by SmittyJaws



Series: Angels to Watch Over You [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-series featuring the UNIT Family, and some otherworldly observers. Each story is a standalone one-shot, focusing on one character and one fanfic100prompt.  Story 4: Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart; "049. Club.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels to Watch Over You: Brigadier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

The Brigadier didn’t attend church regularly, but he attended services for Easter and Christmas at the local Anglican church every year. He was no longer going with Fiona and Kate, but surprisingly, he wasn’t all that bothered by things like that anymore.

After the Easter Sunday service had finished, rather than leave right away, he decided to wander the grounds. The weather was fair for once and this particular church boasted some spectacular gardens round the back of the building during this time of year.

As he wandered through the gardens, he admired the view, both of the plant life and of the impressive statues that had been given to the church over the years. There were depictions of Christ on the cross, the Virgin Mary, and numerous angels all scattered throughout the gardens strategically - some with serene faces and arms outstretched, and others that looked as if they were crying.

On his way back, he noticed some of the statues closest to the chapel had been defaced. Some had writing all over them, and some had had dirt, broken branches and other debris tossed onto them. One angel statue in particular had a large branch that had been placed into its outstretched arms to look like a club.

He merely gave a long-suffering sigh, removed the branch, and threw it away. _Honestly - youth is wasted on the young…_ he sighed as he returned to the front of the church.


End file.
